


after this life, I'll find you in the next

by umbrellawarriors



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbrellawarriors/pseuds/umbrellawarriors
Summary: Rufus feels guilty. Wyatt gets shot. Lucy is left behind.They have to go after her. They can't just believe she's dead.





	after this life, I'll find you in the next

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing for timeless! I don't think this was my best work, not by a long shot, but I really wanted to write something and I didn't want to just sit on it, so here you go. Let's see if I actually update this on a regular time schedule ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

To say Wyatt was pissed would be an understatement. 

For starters, they had gone on a wild goose chase after Emma and Rittenhouse farther back than they had ever travelled - all the way back to 1590 Virginia. The disappearance of the doomed Roanoke colony. The clothes were uncomfortable, and  _ itchy, goddamnit _ , and they had been trudging around the muggy Virginia countryside for five days, unable to find a trace of Rittenhouse. Wyatt can’t even blame Rufus for cursing the whole century - the sixteenth century sucks ass. 

It didn’t help that pretty much the minute they found Emma, she had almost immediately shot him in the gut. 

She had been aiming for Lucy, and goddamn if Wyatt was going to let anything happen to her - he didn’t even think twice before jumping in the bullet's path. 

He’s not  _ quite  _ sure how they managed to get away - he thinks he saw Rufus with a rifle? He might have blacked out for a minute. But he comes to with Lucy and Rufus supporting his weight, half dragging him back to the Lifeboat. Everything hurts, and he just wants to go to sleep.

He hears Lucy freaking out, half-yelling at him, “Don’t you fall asleep on me, Wyatt. Don’t you dare. Wyatt!  _ Wyatt! _ We need you!”

“‘m not… sleepin’” Wyatt mumbles, head lolling onto her shoulder. He takes a deep breath in - even though it’s been at least five days since any of them have showered, Lucy still smells nice. Like lavender, or something pretty like that.

“Thank you?” Lucy pants, readjusting her grip on Wyatt, and he hears Rufus give a strained laugh. Wyatt realizes, too late, he had just said aloud what he was thinking.  _ Damn.  _

They finally limp into the clearing where they had left the Lifeboat, and Wyatt, even in his half-dead state, can feel the relief flow through Lucy and Rufus. They’re safe. They aren’t going to let Wyatt die. 

Rufus opens the door to the Lifeboat and jumps up into it. Lucy, on the ground, helps to boost Wyatt up into the ship.Wyatt grits his teeth through the pain when Rufus accidentally touches his midsection, and Rufus immediately lets out a string of apologies. 

Wyatt, seated in his chair, finally lets his eyes close heavily just as he hears a loud shot cry out. He struggles to open his eyes as he hears Rufus screaming, he _knows_ that something is _wrong_ , that he needs to protect them, but he’s _so._ _tired_.

And so, Wyatt sleeps. 

* * *

 

Wyatt wakes up in an uncomfortable bed, with what seems like dozens of tubes hooked up to his body. The room is unnaturally white, and he notices a hunched figure in a chair in the corner. Blinking away the blurriness in his vision, Wyatt realizes the figure in Rufus, head in his hands.

“Rufus?”

“Wyatt, holy shit, you’re awake, dude! We thought you were a goner for sure!” Rufus cries out excitedly, hurrying over to Wyatt’s bedside.

“What happened? Where’s Lucy?” asks Wyatt.

Rufus’ face darkens. “The - the mission didn’t go so well.”  
“What happened? Is Lucy okay?” Wyatt asks, panic swelling up in his chest - _he didn’t protect her he didn’t protect her he didn’t protect her._

“We were getting you up into the Lifeboat - you were  _ not  _ doing well, dude - and, uh... “ Rufus hesitates.

“Rufus. What. Happened.”

“Emma. I guess she still followed us, and while I was helping you into your seat, Lucy was climbing up into the Lifeboat, and Emma… She shot Lucy, and she fell, and Wyatt, Emma started firing into the Lifeboat and Lucy was  _ screaming  _ at me to go, to get you safe, man, and I didn’t know what to do. I’m sorry, man. I am  _ so. Sorry. _ ”

“You… left her there?” Wyatt all but whispers. 

“She was yelling at me to leave her - man, you were all but dead. I should’ve gone after her, I should’ve done something, I am so sorry.” Rufus is crying, now.

“Lucy’s… gone?” whispers Wyatt

“I’m sorry,” cries Rufus, “It’s all my fault.”

Wyatt swallows a few times, trying not to panic. Trying not to picture Lucy, dead in 1590. Lucy, screaming at them to leave. Lucy, shot. Lucy, killed by Rittenhouse. He tries not to picture a life without her.

He’s not sure what it means when the life he pictures without her is black and empty. He feels something inside him break, something he didn’t even know was inside of him. 

Too late, Wyatt Logan realizes that he is hopelessly in love with Lucy Preston.

And now she is either dead or injured or being held captive by Rittenhouse. 

“We’re gonna get her back.” Wyatt says, staring at Rufus determinedly. 

“But how?” Rufus asks, wiping away his tears and steeling himself, “We can’t go back to 1590. Either Emma left her or took her, and if she left her… Lucy was in bad shape. Who knows if Emma… finished her off.” 

“Well,” starts Wyatt, “We keep doing what we do - we hunt Emma down. We figure out what the hell happened to Lucy. We get her back. Where did Emma jump after 1590?”

“She hasn’t left.” 

“Because we can’t go back. She’s regrouping. She might be trying to fix Lucy. The second she jumps, we get in the Lifeboat and we go after her. Lucy isn’t dead. She can’t be,” Wyatt says excitedly, sitting up in the bed, “Lucy’s alive, and we’re getting her back.”

* * *

Lucy wakes to the worst pain she’s ever felt radiating from her thigh. Her hands are tied behind her back, and she realizes, belatedly, she’s in the forest. 

A small fire blazes in front of her, and a figure sits in front of it, stoking the flame with a long stick. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, Lucy realizes the figure is Emma. 

“Where am I?”

“1590.” Emma replies, dryly. 

“You could’ve killed me, but you didn’t. Why not?” Lucy asks quickly, noticing the bandage on her leg.

“Because,” starts Emma, “I thought: how should I kill you? You’ve been a right pain in my ass, and I would like nothing more than to just fire a round into your head.”

“Then why didn’t you?” Lucy asks, trying to untie the rope around her wrists.

“Because I think that’s too simple, don’t you?” Emma smiles, “Too easy. Instead, I thought: why don’t I just strand her here, in 1590? Where she’d have to live off the land in isolation for months until she either dies of starvation or infection or something. And then her friends would come and find her mangled body. It’s truly devious.”

“Why.”

“Because, you’re a traitor. You don’t deserve mercy. You’re going to live the sort of life I lived, for ten years. Except you’re not going to make it out. You know why? You’re weak, Lucy. And you’re going to die, alone, knowing just how weak you are,” Emma smiles once more as she stands up, and she tosses a small knife down at Lucy’s feet. “Good luck,  _ princess. _ ”

And Emma walks away. 


End file.
